This invention relates to an exercise device and more particularly to a combination of bars that can be selectively assembled to produce a free-standing adjustable apparatus on which a variety of exercises can be performed. This exercise device incorporates a principal of utilizing body weight as the sole resistance to an exercise, and the design of the device allows variations in the resistance created by the body weight for each particular exercise.
Exercise devices and apparatuses have, of course, been available for years in great variety. These devices and apparatuses range from dumbells and weight sets to parallel bars to chin-up bars to counterbalanced machines and to various motor driven apparatuses as well as springs, straps and chains. The dumbells have limited application to limited sets of muscles. The weight sets are very heavy and cumbersome since they rely on mechanical weight as the source of resistance. The parallel bars have limited use as does a device such as a chin-up bar. The counterbalanced means are typically directed toward conditioning of limited muscles of the body, are very expensive, are heavy and occupy considerable floor space. Motor driven apparatuses are even more expensive and typically require considerable floor space to condition only selected muscles of the body. This exercise device is an improvement over all prior art devices and apparatuses in that it incorporates in a single free standing exercise device a means for exercising all muscles of the body, both individually and in selected combinations with no moving parts.